


36 Questions but it’s Election in the Dream Smp

by Ever_Atlas



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: 36 questions, Gen, Not Fluff, Sad, Songfic, and Discord, as a result ooc :’(, haha probably bad, turns into angst at some point I think, writer has not watched about anything since the festival, yeah but honestly everything I know is from lillian-nators tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Atlas/pseuds/Ever_Atlas
Summary: songfics around the dream smp electionall songs belong to their rightful owners and the characters portrayed are the personas/my interpretation of these mcyt content creatorsSONGS BELONG TO 36 QUESTIONS THE MUSICALyou don’t need to hear the musical to understand the chapters but yeahit’s free on Spotify apple podcasts and a bunch of different platforms
Relationships: jsut no romantic stuff ok, no pls, or friend dynamics, unless you mean brother silvling dybamics
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. whoever you are

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the podcast musical 36 questions, it came out around 2018 and it’s very pog
> 
> This particular chapter is off of “Hear Me Out” huge props to Jessie Shelton for singing this song it’s great
> 
> even if you haven’t heard the musical I still think you’ll get the premise :D

_ “Whoever you are _

_ You share a lot in common _

_ With my big bro Wilbs” _

Tommy stared at the stage- the stage that Wilbur should be underneath, if Dream wasn’t lying.

He peered through the boards, the faint lantern-light the same familiar light that flooded his life in Pogtopia. 

Wilbur’s- whoever was in there was standing with his back to where Tommy was. 

_ “You have the same coat _

_ So either he sold it _

_ Or maybe you stole it _

_ And didn't fix the stain” _

The coat was on the floor next to said stage. The stain from the coffee Techno had absently placed on the table was blossoming, like a coffee flower right on the back. It looked cool. 

Tommy had actually knocked it over (he had bumped into it while waking up) but he’d never admit it, no matter what. 

Why? Techno had already apologized and Tommy felt just a bit bad. But what’s done was done, and Wilbur had laughed and shrugged it off.

Now, Wilbur didn’t seem like he would shrug it off. Especially the Wilbur who was hiding from Tommy. 

Right in The Stage.

_ “So I feel like I know you _

_ Like we've met before _

_ I walked like a hundred million hours _

_ To get to this place _

_ If you were him _

_ You'd open up the door” _

Tommy knocked at the door again. Wilbur always said to use words- Wilbur would open this door. Wilbur would let him in. Wilbur would open the door and laugh and say ‘Can’t believe you asked nicely for once, Tommy.’ Wilbur wouldn’t leave him outside.

Even if this wasn’t Wilbur (which should Not be possible, Big Man Dream had tipped Tommy off), wasn’t it terrible to leave Tommy outside? With all these  **Manburgians** , who were probably out for blood?

Wilbur wouldn’t do this. 

They weren’t Wilbur, were they?

The figure shifted every time Tommy talked. 

Every time Tommy mentioned something Important to Wilbs or Toms. 

Every time Tommy thought Wilbur was back again.

Every time the figure didn’t answer.

Every time the door stayed shut.

_ “I know you're there _

_ I know you're listening _

_ You deserve to listen to _

_ The person who’s been by _

_ your side this whole time _

_ I know you care” _

Wilbur- even the sad Wilbur liked Tommy, right?

If Wilbur wouldn’t let Tommy in, who would he let in?

Techno? Phil? If Wilbur wouldn’t trust Tommy, who would he trust? Charlie ShHhhHh? Who would help Wilbur, if not for Tommy himself?

_ “Whoever you are _

_ You have a thousand reasons to not trust _

_ Whoever I am” _

The light inside flickered, the figure moving as if they were dancing. Fluid movements with silence. No noise and no response.

It was like talking to a wall.

Good thing, because Tommy had lots of practice talking to walls as of lately.

_ “For whatever it's worth _

_ I also have no clue as to _

_ what I actually am” _

This could be a  **Manburgian** , for all Tommy knew.

Someone who thought Tommy a villain. 

Someone who thought Tommy a hero.

Someone who didn’t care about Tommy, because they were  **holding a match in a wooden stage.**

Tommy spoke louder- not loud enough for the  **Manburgians** to hear outside, but loud enough to make the figure turn around and show their face.

_ “But I know _

_ This is the first time in my life _

_ That I am sure _

_ I walked like a hundred million hours _

_ replaced two disks during a war _

_ And I won't leave _

_ 'Til you open up the door” _

Tommy saw.

Tommy heard the figure talk.

Tommy heard Wilbur, who was supposed to be Tommy’s brother, who was supposed to help him, who said the words.

‘Tommy, get out of here before I blow you up.’

He thought Wilbur was going to help him.

He thought Wilbur was going to help him joke around and get his disks back.

He thought they were going to liberate  **Manburg-** return it to its former L’manburg glory.

Not blow it up.

Not destroy everything Tommy had worked for here.

_ “I hear you there _

_ I hear you listening _

_ You need to listen to _

_ The person who’s been by your  _

_ side this whole time” _

Wilbur only turned around to face Tommy. The door- the door was still closed.

There was still a wall of wood in between them.

Wilbur should trust Tommy. 

Tommy had been nothing but loyal.

Tommy was going to- had to get Wilbur to just open that Door.

Maybe Tommy just had to try harder.

Maybe he did.

If Tommy freaking Innit was going to have to shout and scream and yell, he would.

If Tommy could to do anything to save his  **home** , he would.

_ “Hear me out _

_ H-hear me out _

_ Let me in _

_ Let me in _

_ Let me-” _

And the doors creaked, but they weren’t the Door.

And the footsteps rumbled, but they weren’t Wilbur’s.

And their eyes met, but it wasn’t Tommy’s Wilbur.

Wilbur’s eyes started frowning. 

Tommy’s started darting around.

Tommy was terrified.

They were going to find him, and capture him, and then Wilbur would blow up his home, his land, his friends.

_ “There are manburgians everywhere _

_ I think they're gonna find me” _

And the door opened, and Tommy ran in.


	2. to honour a memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title and song is from 36 questions the musical, the song is called Natalie Cook
> 
> :D

_ “There is something to the ritual _

_ Of setting some old sh*t on fire” _

Fundy walks up the wall. 

The memory that will be gone.

The flag that he will burn and replace.

Removing it isn’t good enough- too sentimental.

The flag will burn, and if it has to, the trust they put in him will burn with it.

_ “A way of saying this now lives in memory _

_ A way of saying it's only a memory” _

Fundy stands on the wall that is being broken down. 

He holds the match and the matchbox.

He looks around, his old friends mostly around him. 

They’re all quieter.

The loud banter is gone.

The crayon suit is gone.

  
  


_ “There's something to the ritual _

_ Of setting a torch to what is gone _

_ The vikings did it to honor a memory _

_ And now we do it to honor who we used to be” _

Niki stared at Fundy. 

It’s scary, burning her work in front of her.

Burning the last of L’manburg, now that the walls are mostly gone.

Burning the land they made together. 

As Fundy says his speech and sings his song, he thinks it’s for the better.

_ “Let's say goodbye to L’manburg _

_ She was won with war _

_ Tonight _

_ Let's say goodbye to L’manburg _

_ And her walls and flags” _

It was won, fair and square.

The votes were counted and the words were said.

At least, that’s what he’s telling himself.

At least this is better than before.

Without the walls, they are truly free.

_ “She was the land we loved _

_ Which is why we say goodbye to her _

_ And hello to the new dawn” _

Fundy knows this won’t last forever.

Wilbur will fight, and return, and rule once more with Tommy.

Wilbur will return, and bring back the constant reminders of inferior people and inferior thoughts.

He will bring back the walls and bring back the work.

But for now, Fundy will welcome the sun and it’s rays.

_ “This is ridiculous” _

Niki says, seething and waking away. 

Tubbo is nowhere to be found, Tommy and Wilbur are gone, and Eret is silent.

Jack Manifold stares after her as she walks past the wall and sits under a tree.

She will see the flag burn.

And Fundy will burn it in front of her, like he promised.

_ “It isn’t.” _

Fundy’s voice returns to a whisper- a small breeze surrounded by torrents of wind. 

He looks around.

_ “I don't see why I have to join your little cremation ceremony.  _

_ You're the one who made her up.” _

George stares up at the brightly coloured flag, and Fundy sighs.

If he wants to leave, do it. 

He’s not the one setting the fire.

_ “It was a bit more collaborative than you're remembering,” _

Eret interrupts, and George stays.

_ “All I want right now is the same thing I wanted yesterday. The truth. Who’s side are you on? And why does Manburg have to exist in the first place?” _

Eret asks too many questions and Fundy presses on with the speech.

He will set it alight soon enough.

_ “Let's say goodbye to L’manburg _

_ She will burn in peace _

_ And we’ll be complete” _

Fundy lights a match and holds up the lit torch.

He looks down at Niki, under that tree.

It’s how life goes.

Fundy doesn’t like L’manburg.

Fundy prefers Manburg.

_ “She was real to me” _

Eret joins in, holding his own torch. He walks over- next to Fundy.

Eret doesn’t get it, Fundy thinks.

It’s much better to leave the past behind.

_ “I don't expect _

_ For you to understand perfectly _

_ I loved her, too, as much as you _

_ And they’d want you to bury her with me” _

Fundy might be making excuses- but it’s the truth.

It’s his truth, and he has to say it at least once. 

_ “Okay” _

Eret holds a hand out. 

Big stuff coming out of a traitor.

_ “Okay what?” _

Fundy can’t fully trust Eret, can he?

Wilbur won’t trust Fundy.

Wilbur won’t trust Eret either.

Would they be able to trust each other?

_ “Give me the match” _

Fundy hands Eret a match and he lights his own torch, waving the smoke away.

Some soot falls to the ground from Fundy’s torch. 

On with the ceremony.

_ “There is something to the ritual _

_ Of setting fire to the past _

_ A way of saying that's one win for liberty _

_ What's done is done” _

Fundy starts it up again, tapping the torch to the corner of the flag. 

George mutters a ‘finally’.

Eret taps his own to the other corner.

_ “Tonight _

_ I say goodbye to L’manburg _

_ She will be free” _

Eret hefts the new flag up, ready to place it where the old one will have burned.

Manburg will rise up from the ashes of L’manburg, and it will prosper.

_ “Tonight _

_ We say goodbye to L’manburg _

_ We welcome liberty _

_ She was the land we loved _

_ She was gone this week” _

The flames spread across the entire flag, burning it into ashes.

The flag is burning.

_ “May she rest in peace” _

Eret’s last line is strong- a finale.

The last finale L’manburg will ever see, for she is gone forever.


	3. when I am with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song is we know,  
> big props to Jonathan Groff and Jessie Shelton againnnn  
> :D this one is super long lmao I’m so sorry

Eret pauses as he looks sideways.

Over to Niki, whose house has occupied his daylight hours.

(Niki’s house has been one of the only happy things he can remember as of late.)

The only place with the same energy as he had felt before, with the jokes, with the laughter, with the fun.

The hustle and the bustle of the world that once existed. 

(Eret thinks it’s time to come clean and make amends for the past.)

It’s time, isn’t it?

_ “When I was with them I was real _

_ When I was with them I could be myself _

_ When I was with them I didn't feel _

_ Lost, confused or frightened _

_ Or scared to be who I am _

_ When I was with them I wasn’t…” _

(Eret doesn’t know how to finish the sentence.)

He did like the idea of L’manburg (at least, he hopes so), but plans fall apart, and he had already been persuaded to do one simple action, for the better.

For them.

Niki tsks, tapping the wooden chair. 

‘Look, you don’t have to do this, Eret.’

Eret smiles (he hopes it’s convincing enough to steer her away from thinking that he still believes he has to), but Niki doesn’t seem to buy it.

She sighs.

“ _ We both think Will looks great in a knit sweater _

_ We both enjoy an empty cafe _

_ We both are actual human beings to waiters _

_ We both are not totally straight” _

Niki smiles (an endangered event, on the brink of extinction), and continues.

_ “None of that changes _

_ None of that has changed” _

Eret nods, staring out the chair to  L ’Manburg.

(The land that has definitely changed things and people, the same land he knows has changed him)

_ “Okay?” _

_ “Okay” _

(Eret gets it now- Niki doesn’t care what Eret did before. 

What he did will not change anything. 

What will matter is what he does next.)

\---

And as the sun sets and the cold sets in, Jack Manifold sits on the park bench next to the resident  furry Fundy.

‘Hey.’

‘Mmh.’

‘You good?’

‘Just.. thinking.’

‘I’ve got a game for you.’

‘I literally burned down Niki’s flag.’

‘You really did.. Here.’

Jack passes the little question cards, and Fundy scoffs.

‘I’m not a kid, Manifold.’

‘So? I did this with everyone, cmon. Your turn.’

‘I don’t even know how to play this.’

‘Read the card.’

Fundy sighed.

‘Do I really have to name things we have in common?’

‘Look, I had to do this with  _ Gogy _ .’

‘Fine then.’

Fundy starts, the autumn breeze whipping past his cheeks.

_ “We both like drinking hot tea in warm weather? _

_ We both liked when Will played guitar” _

Jack smiles and continues.

_ “We both liked when you made us watch that movie _

_ We both forget our card at the bar almost always” _

Fundy bangs on the bench.

‘Treasure Planet is not just sOme movie!’

Manifold laughs, and so does Fundy.

_ “When I was with them I was real” _

_ “When I was with them I could sometimes just be myself” _

_ “When I was with them I was real” _

_ “Like as real as my schlong- _

_ That I left at the van one time _

_ When I was with them I was real” _

Jack Manifold stands back up, and heads off into the night.

Both of them have found at least one companion for the days to pass.

_ “Now, do you remember what I said the first time we did the questions? About my perfect day?” _

Wilbur. Why did he want to redo the questions?

The stupid questions from way back then. From when they first met, from when Phil had let Techno go rampant before it was time to ‘get to know’ more people.

Wilbur wants to redo them.

Maybe it was because Techno had come when they had summoned him.

Maybe it was because Wilbur had some fancy new coat.

Maybe it was even because they were getting too far apart for his liking, but oh well.

(It didn’t really matter anyways. He’d let the silly game play out.)

_ “Yes. You said that tomorrow could be the perfect day if we let it be. That's not the kind of answer you forget, especially when the person answering it is someone who put you on trial a few hours before.” _

Oh, the simpler times.

When war was war, and Techno could just get everyone to surrender.

When messing around with the different nations and countries was just all there was to life. (Now that was something he could get onboard with.)

_ “You thinking about my skills?” _

Wilbur whisks Techno back into the reality of life. (One that he’d do happily without.)

Wilbur’s got many skills, some of them very questionable.

Too many skills, too many things he can do.

Words, acting, music, it’s all just so much stuff. 

Too much to do.

_ “I'm remembering no skills at all. Do you remember my answer?” _

Wilbur laughs and Techno stares.

_ “Hmm… with broad strokes. Picnic in the park with Phil. Mini-muffin basket for lunch. Everyone getting together under a big blanket and watching all the anime you enjoy.” _

(At least Wilbur still remembers)

_ “Still true, ‘cept you and Tommy can come” _

_ “Yeah, I'd still want to be there with you” _

(It’s too bad that Wilbur’s gone mad, Techno thinks. He’d be a decent ally, if he kept his ambition in check.)

The morning fades away, and Tommy runs into the woods.

(He’s going for something important, he tells himself. He’s gotta go.)

When he stops (finally) he’s at the bench, where (his house rests) Tubbo is there waiting.

_ "When was the last time you sang to yourself? To someone else?" _

Tubbo reads off of the paper Tommy might have stolen from Techno. 

(Hopefully, the big man won’t notice, Tommy thinks)

_ “Last... month? To Henry,” _

Tommy says. (He hummed the melody to Mellohi to the cow, just hours before Henry died, he remembers)

_ “What about to yourself?” _

Tubbo. (the hopefully perfectly sane one.) 

_ “He only stayed for half” _

Tommy smiles. 

(It’s too bad that everything’s like this. Tommy thinks that answering all the questions, as a group, would be fun.)

_ “The last time I sang was on my way over here” _

Tubbo swings his legs around the bench, turning to face Manberg.

_ “You sang?! What did you sing?” _

It only leaves a slight pang. 

(Tubbo would rather stay in Manberg to spy for Wilbur than come with him, he thinks.)

_ “Oh, I'm gonna die out here” _

Tubbo sings, the (not that funny anymore) song getting stuck in Tommy’s head again.

_ “Oh, that hit. I forgot about that one” _

Tubbo continues humming until he’s done.

_ “And I think that counts as me singing to someone else, cuz Schlatt heard me before I ran to here,” _

Tubbo finishes, tossing Tommy a ball.

Tommy runs to the top of (his house) the old Embassy, throwing it back. 

Tubbo grabs it, spins around, and starts climbing the tower. 

Before they know it, it’s noon and they both have to return home.

Before they know it, Dream and Schlatt are playing a game. (Now won’t this be fun, he thinks.)

_ "If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?" _

‘I’m not even thirty.’ 

Schlatt rolls his eyes.

‘Fine then. Twenty-year-old body or mind?’

Dream folds his hands together.

_ “Can you guess my answer?” _

Schlatt looks at Dream.

(What’s this goat man thinking,)

Schlatt smiles and offers up an answer.

_ “Body. Can you guess mine?” _

(Guess Schlatt can guess things. Figures.)

Dream doesn’t hesitate- Schlatt is surprisingly easy to read, for someone so  _ feared _ .

_ “Mind. You’re good at this. Nothing will change. We could be a good half-sexy team.” _

Schlatt raises an eyebrow.

‘Oh, could we?’

And doors close and time ticks.

To the evening, to quiet eyes and loud actions.

_ “Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?” _

Ponk snaps his fingers.

‘I remember this one!’

The silence weighs down for a moment before he continues.

_ “You said that you thought you were gonna die in some battle, but you weren't sure how” _

Purpled nods.

(It’s strange how his friends have changed.)

The silence almost overwhelms him before he smiles and speaks.

_ “Right? And you said that you weren't afraid of death” _

(Purpled will never get how you can’t be scared of death.)

Ponk nods. 

(He can hear Callahan and Punz bantering close by. It’s nice to take a break from war.)

_ “And I'm still not. I'm only afraid of dying alone. What’s next?” _

Purpled flicks the communicator screen.

(The ‘fun activities and questions for distracted children’ that Techno of all people had posted was decently fun.)

They run through the questions, throwing answers at each other.

_ "Name 3 things you have in common with someone you know. Let your partner guess who." _

SapNap read the line, looking at his so-called partner.

George snickered.

_ “Easy” _

Techno smiles.

_ “We both are super good at Settlers of Catan” _

Wilbur thinks. ‘Manifold- Thunder, you know, he’s decent at it.’ 

Techno shook his head.

‘Me ‘n your old buddy Schlatt, I was thinking.”

Wilbur narrows his eyes and doesn’t speak.

Dream stares at Schlatt.

‘This is a funny one.’ He remarks, the cool metal chestplate heavy on his chest.

Schlatt nods.

Dream flicks a coin into the air and catches it.

‘How ‘bout this?’

_ “We both become monsters when we lose” _

Schlatt smiles.

‘I know two losers here- you and Wilbur.’

Dream tosses the coin to him.

‘Agreed.’

Tommy frowned.

‘Well, okay,’

_ “We both think we have the best worst name for a band” _

‘Oh! I know this one! You said you’d name it ApplePog for that friend you have, right! And, and, Wilbur already makes music, so, I think it’s you and Techno.’

Tommy jumped off of the house.

‘You think too much, big man.’

George snapped his fingers. (Dang, that sounded cool.)

‘I got it!’

_ “We both check Twitter for our news” _

SapNap raised an eyebrow.

‘Uhh, I’m pretty sure Callahan does that. Dunno.’

  
  


Techno tapped the table.

‘Wilbur, how many bombs do you have.’

_ “There's 4” _

(Wilbur’s staring back at Techno, smiling like he’s won the lottery.)

‘Four what?’

Wilbur lets out a laugh.

‘Four big ones, idiot. It’ll be funny. Join me.’

  
  


Eret shrugs.

_ “We both say the other is better at cooking” _

Niki smiles.

‘Did you really do us two?’

‘Didn’t know what else to do.’

Jack nods to Fundy.

_ “We both hate that island thing they built” _

‘Tommy? In the van!’

‘Yeah. I kept banging into it. Shame it’s gone now.’

Purpled sighs.

_ “We both need a glass of water on the bedside table” _

‘... well, I give up.’

‘Ponk! You can’t just give up.’

‘Is it Schlatt.’

‘Wha- no! It’s Tubbo. Water do be good for you, yknow.’

Punz smiles. 

‘Betcha can’t guess this one.’

_ “We both recycle purely out of guilt” _

Callahan snorts.

‘It’s you and… and… well, I think it’s George. Could be wrong.’

Punz groans.

**_“We all have dreams much bigger than ourselves_ **

**_We mostly think that's how to live_ **

**_We all put up a fight for all the right reasons_ **

**_And we all eventually give”_ **

Dream walks home.

_ (I tried so hard to separate _

_ Who we are from who we were _

_ But now I'm reevaluating _

_ How similar we are to them) _

_ (They have the same voices _

_ And the same cadences when they speak _

_ If I close my eyes _

_ They still sound to me like my old friends) _

  
  


**_“When I was with you I was real_ **

**_When I was with you I could be myself”_ **

**_“Am I on the right side?_ **

**_Or is who's right in front of me?”_ **

  
  


The walk home is endless, it feels, to Tommy.

_ (When I go out and go fight I feel _

_ Shivers running down my spine _

_ My heart pounds too loud _

_ It's like my 5 senses make my heart defenseless) _

**_“With you”_ **

  
  


Tommy won’t ever trust Wilbur again, he tells himself.

He’s told himself too many times already.

_ (When I am with you I am real _

_ When I am with you I am actually too real _

_ When I am with you everything feels) _

**_“With you_ **

**_So real”_ **


End file.
